


friends with benefits

by scudfrohmeyer



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nandor is bad with emotions, One Shot, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudfrohmeyer/pseuds/scudfrohmeyer
Summary: nandor thinks he’s found love with a new friend, but he’s sorely mistaken.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	friends with benefits

Nandor hadn’t fallen in love in ages. He loved his thirty-seven wives, of course, but he hadn’t met someone he connected with as deeply as he connected with them. Well, specifically, he loved thirty-five of his wives, but that was semantics.

Lying in bed, it felt like something had been solved, the last puzzle piece found and put in its proper place. He watched the vampire beside him snore, one he’d only met three hours ago called ‘Laszlo.’ They snuck off from the Unholy Masquerade, off to a hotel down the street. Nandor hesitated as he watched Laszlo undress, following suit even when he said “well, that’s not what I expected,” and went to bed with him.

He looked down at him, running a finger along his features. Sure, he wasn’t exactly what Nandor had pictured would be underneath the Venetian mask, but he wanted him, it made him feel utterly spectacular. He felt light, downright fluttery at the feeling of being wanted. It made him want to jump for joy, that after so many years he was finally _desired_ again, somebody wanted to focus all of their attention on him.

Nandor leaned down and puckered his lips to leave a kiss on Laszlo’s cheek, but he backed away when he saw his eyes open. He smiled, running his thumb along his jawline. Though, his hand was pulled away by the wrist. Quickly, he jumped up and started to change back into his clothes, leaving the other side of the bed empty.

“Will I see you again?” He asked, sitting up and drawing the covers over himself.

“Sure, my good man,” Laszlo approached the bed and rested his hand in Nandor’s crotch, getting a shudder from him. “Will you be in Paris much longer?”

If he wanted him in Paris, he’d stay in Paris. However long Laszlo wanted him there.

For three months he remained in France, meeting up with Laszlo in darkened alleyways and hotels and apartments rented out for weekends at a time. He relished every moment they spent together, always feeling empty when Laszlo would leave to return to his “good lady wife.” It especially hurt when right after Laszlo would roll off of him, he’d go on speaking about her, saying nothing of their sex.

But, Laszlo wanted him. Nandor was wanted by somebody. He wasn’t the only person in his eyes, but that didn’t matter. Did it matter when he still occupied a space in Laszlo’s mind?

Over the years, the visits became less frequent. Though, by that point, he’d moved with Laszlo and his good lady wife, Nadja, to Staten Island, living in a home with a new roommate who came with the house named Colin Robinson. He’d watch Laszlo pitch woo at her, serenade her, chat with her with pure love in his eyes, and it discouraged him. Then it confused him when he’d go to Nandor, taking off his clothing and lowering himself down on his knees.

Every now and again, the two would fight over her past lover who kept returning, and that guaranteed that Laszlo would come back to Nandor, fall into his arms and push him back into his coffin for a little midnight fun. One night, after a particularly nasty fight brought on by Laszlo beheading yet another reincarnation of Nadja’s lover, he lied on the floor with him, still naked and his seed cooling on his stomach and thighs.

He was ranting and raving about her always returning to Gregor, even when he made her cry, when Nadja wasn’t herself for periods of time because of his inevitable return. Nandor stared at him, fascinated by his lips moving, and he took a risk. He pressed his lips to Laszlo’s in an awkward way, the kiss only lasting a moment before he pulled away from him.

Nandor’s heart dropped when Laszlo stared back at him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s not what this is, old chap.” His voice sounded remorseful, but he felt daggers being stabbed into him. He stood up, demanding Laszlo to leave without looking up at him. He grabbed his clothes and left him to mop sticky semen from his skin, shuddering like when their arrangement was first proposed.

From that point onward, Nandor closed off. He and Laszlo still saw each other, be it after a domestic spat or in the midst of an orgy, sometimes he would just come to him when he was bored and had nothing else to do. That continued for ages, the lack of affection and the meaningless sex. He tried to convince himself that Laszlo still cared sometimes, but he never could. He just wanted to get his dick wet.

Once Guillermo came into the picture, Nandor was resigned to the idea that he would never have what Laszlo had with Nadja. And for a few years, that seemed true. Affection seemed unattainable for Nandor, no matter how he tried to express it to his housemates. Though, he’d never thought to try with Guillermo. He’d never thought of Guillermo like that.

So, the glitter portrait was made. He’d never given Guillermo a gift before, and he couldn’t bring up the words that the glitter portrait could. He wasn’t thrilled by Guillermo’s reaction, and that night he sought Laszlo out himself.

The rejection stung greatly, even if Guillermo had said nothing to indicate he’d rejected him, and he told himself he wouldn’t let it happen again.

Though, perhaps Guillermo would come around. Perhaps he’d get another chance at what he’d sought with Laszlo with someone who could actually return his affections. But, lying beside Laszlo again, seed cooling on his stomach, it didn’t seem likely.

**Author's Note:**

> damn s02e09 was *THE SHIT,* wasn’t it? anyway time to make nandor suffer more!


End file.
